MAIDTALIA café
by Isi-awesome-chan
Summary: La crisis económica está afectando a todos, naciones y no naciones, por lo que se a organizado una reunion masiva mundial. Para la desgracia de muchos, la unica solución posible es seguir la idea de Hungría. Las parejas que quieran.
1. Chapter 1

MAIDTALIA café

Lo sé, lo sé. Hace tiempo que prometí un fic y todavía no lo subo pero es que estas son de las ideas que ocurren de momento.

Summary: La crisis económica está afectando de sobremanera a todos los países por lo que se a convocado una reunión mundial, sean o no países. Pero todo tendrá solución porque Hungría tiene una brillante idea (?)

Declaimer: Hetalia no es mío –cofcofporahoracofcof- es de Hidekaz Himaruya-sama.

Capitulo 1: Problema y posible solución (?)

Todos los países, principados, no-naciones y hasta Sealand estaban convocados a una reunión masiva. La crisis económica estaba arrasando con todos y ya no podían con ella.

-Bien, como ya todos saben estamos aquí por la crisis económica y plantearemos posibles soluciones!- decía/gritaba América- yo empiezo!. Propongo que le pidamos un préstamo a Superman o a los Super Amigos y todo estaría OK!

-Me opongo! ¿cómo podría estar de acuerdo con una idea tan estúpida?- recriminaba Inglaterra.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con ninguno de los dos- opinaba(¿) Francia.

Y así empezaba la reunión.

-Yo tengo una solución- dijo alguien calmadamente y todos se callaron. Estaban dispuestos a no pelear, por lo menos por unos momentos, con tal de encontrar una solución.

Quien habló fue Hungría.

-Tengo una idea que hará que en unas semanas la crisis esté superada, pero por ahora no puedo decirles que es. Si ustedes quieren aceptan- dijo la astuta húngara, quien sabía perfectamente que todos aceptarían pues no les quedaba otra opción.

Y tuvo razón. Todos aceptaron.

Hungría, Bélgica y Japón se dieron una mirada complice.

La chica cito a todos a una dirección al día siguiente, en donde tendría los preparativos listos.

Grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando al llegar a la dirección acordada se encontraron con un gran local que parecía un restorant o café. Aún más grande fue el asombro cuando Hungría apareció de dentro del local vestida de maid y cargando miles y miles de trajes iguales a los que ella llevaba a excepción de algunos que eran solo el delantal de camarero.

-Bienvenidos a MAIDTALIA!- anunció la chica-

Fin del primer cap.

Oh Yeah~ yo y otro de mis raritos fics.

La idea es la siguiente, formar el sueño de toda fujoshi hetaliana~~!

Este será un café un tanto "diferente" ya que en vez de servir café serviremos Yaoi!

Pueden pedir lo que quieran y los países estarán obligados a cumplirlo! Desde un "pikito"(beso corto) entre Alemania e Italia hasta que Inglaterra juegue a "ponerle la rosa a Francia" (juego raro que me enseño una amiga XD)

Como están todos los países también pueden pedir crack!

LO QUE QUIERAN! También pueden pedir Hetero y Yuri

Pidan para que las pobres naciones salgan de la crisis!

Saludos~~

_-Si dejas review motivas a esta pobre autora a seguir escribiendo-_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ...qué?

Okey, ninguna de las naciones se esperaba eso. ¿Que demonios hacía Hungría vestida de maid? y lo que más les preocupaba ¿por que traía mas trajes? Todos empezaban a asustarse.

-Hu-Hungría-san...que...?- trataba de decir Ludwig pero la húngara le interrumpió.

-Esta es la idea! últimamente los cafés de maid son muy populares, sobre todo si en vez de servir café servimos "otra cosa"- explicaba la chica con tono pícaro.

-JAMÁS- respondieron al unisono varias naciones.

-Lo lamento, pero ya no pueden renunciar- dijo la chica y chasqueo los dedos. Al instante aparecieron una tropa de abogados.- tengo grabado como cada uno de ustedes aceptó la idea, si ahora renuncian tendrán que pagarme una indemnización por la perdida de tiempo y recursos y, como estamos todos en crisis, no se de donde sacaran para pagarme.

Y así, todos se vieron atrapados en el malvado plan de la húngara.

Todos estaban ahora cambiándose en los camerinos con la ropa que la húngara les había dado.

Alemania, Prusia, América, Suiza, Suecia, Rusia, Grecia, entre otros (los semes) se encontraban vestidos con delantales de camareros negro, dejando al descubierto pecho, trasero, y de más cosas que no tendrían que estar a la vista.

Las chicas y los ukes (los mas conocidos) vestían vestido de maid bastante cortito, dejando al descubierto mucha carne de las piernas.

Cuando Hungría los reunió, a todos casi les da un desmayo. Liechtenstein se cubría los ojos para no ver "ciertas partes traseras" de las naciones que llevaban delantal.

-No importa, de seguro nadie vendrá- era el inocente pensamiento de varias naciones.

A la mayoría casi les da un infarto al ver llegar una tropa de chicas, más grande incluso que un ejercito entero, todas apretujadas tratando de entrar a la tienda.

En medio de la tienda había un escenario, en donde "servirían" las peticiones de las clientas.

-Perfecto, ya todos están listos- anunciaba la húngara- La primera "orden" es...- se ponía a leer un papelito-...algo de RusiaxJapón.

Japón, que había traído su cámara ilusionado con la idea, ahora se encontraba completamente en contra.

-Me rehusó!- exclamó el japonés.

La chica chasqueo los dedos de nuevo, volviendo a aparecer la tropa de abogados.

A Japón no le quedo otra que acceder.

Él y Rusia se dirigieron al escenario. Rusia sonreía infantilmente mientras que Kiku tenía un aura emo a su alrededor.

¿Y ahora?

Ambos se encontraban ya en el escenario, pero ninguno sabía que hacer ahora. Las fangirls guardaban silencio, expectantes.

Finalmente, Rusia tomó la iniciativa.

Se acerco lentamente a Kiku y lo acercó a él.

Se encontraban cerca, muy cerca.

-Kyaaaaaaa!- gritaban las fangirls –incluyendo a la autora-

Iván tomó una de las piernas del japonés, quien llevaba traje de maid, y la acaricio lentamente, provocándole un escalofrío a Kiku, quien estaba rojo a más no poder.

-Tiempo!- exclamó Hungría, a quien le corría un hilito de sangre por la naríz.

Rusía y Japón volvieron a los camerinos donde estaban los demas. El ruso con su sonrisa de siempre y en los camerinos lo esperaban un turco y un griego dispuestos a matar. Kiku se hechó en un rincón, con el aura emo más intensa del mundo.

-JapónxChina!- exclamó Eliza- en ESE orden!

Japón quería morirse y China no era menos.

En el escenario...

Las fangirls gritaban. Esta vez, Japón tomó la iniciativa. ¿Por qué? simple, crisis económica significa poco dinero, poco dinero significa poca comida y cuando se trata de comida nadie para a Japón.

Kiku se acercó a China, acorralándolo contra la pared.

-J-Japón...- murmuro China, estaba nervioso.

Kiku no le hizo caso. Se acerco a su cuello y empezó a besarlo, probocando gemidos por parte de Yao.

-Tiempo!- volvió a gritar Eliza.

Las fangirls estaban todas con un confort deteniendose la hemorragia nasal.

ArgentinaxChile!

Vete a la mierda!- exclamó Manuel.

Abogados...

-Ok ok, acepto por la chucha.

En el escenario.

Argentina tomó la iniciativa de inmediato. Dejando en el suelo a Manuel –quien estaba vesido de maid- y empezó a subir despacio aquella diminuta falda...

-Tiempo!- gritó la húngara con el dolor de su alma, ella quería más y las fangirls también.

-RusiaxCanadá!

-Qq-q-q-qué?- preguntó Canadá. Claro, jamás lo tomaban en cuenta y justo ahora se fijan en el.

En el escenario...

Rusia tomó de los hombros a Canadá.

-No te asustes...-murmuró Rusia, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que las fangirls escucharan.

-Kyyaaaaaa! Moeeee!- gritaron a coro.

Rusia se acercó al oído de Canadá, mordiendole el lóvulo de la oreja.

-Tiempo!- exclamó Hungría. Gracias a Dios estaba grabando todo. Podría verlo una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez.

-Prusiax...NO PUEDE SER!- exclamó Eliza tirando lejos el papel. Japón lo recogió y sonrió con malicia.

-PrusiaxHungría!- anunció Japón. Venganza!

La chica no alcanzo ni a reclamar ya que el prusiano la tomó en brazos y la llevó al escenario.

El chico se acercó a los labios de la chica y la besó con awesome ternura.

-Sientete honrada por resibir un beso del awesome ore-sama- dijo el chico.

Un kyaaa y un awww se escuchó de parte del publico. Eliza no podía estar más roja.

-EspañaxRomano- anunció la chica aún algo aturdida- la petición especifica que Romano acose a España.

Nuestro querido italiano soltó una lista de palabras que los niños buenos no debes repetir mientras que España no podría estar más felíz.

En el escenario...

Esto era por la pasta y los tomates, se convenció Romano. Empujó a Antonio hacia la pared, besándolo arrebatadoramente.

Tanto España como el publico se sorprendió. Jamás lo esperaron de Romano.

-Tiempo!

El Español se desilusionó un poco, el quería seguir, pero no importa lo continuarían más tarde y esta vez el tomaría la iniciativa.

Fin...

Lo lamento! En el proximo cap continuo con las peticiones! Porfavor perdónenme! estoy en plena semana de examenes y para más no tengo internet!

Tratare de continuarlo el lunes. Por favor una petición por persona si?

A las que le quede deviendo yaoi no se preocupen, para el proximo cap.

Saludos!


End file.
